The Lord of the Rattles!
by sams-bestfriend
Summary: Hoppin Hobbits! The fellowship is downsized! Join the adventures of the Fellowship children right in your own home! Sit back and enjoy the adventures of the Lord of the Rattles!
1. Lets get some things straight

Hello Friends ( heh, I just wanted to introduce my new Story, Lord of the Rattles. It is a spoof on Lord of the Rings when they were children! I hope you like the concept! Well any who, I know it's boring but I first want explain my story!  
  
My name is Linny, I baby-sit the little rascals LOL so anything said by Linny, you know it's me. Now the personalities  
  
Sam: he is more of the shy type still as loyal as ever he is a polite cute child  
  
Frodo: a sweet mannered little boy Sam is always at his side and they are much alike  
  
Merry and Pip: a team of hobbits out to do all means of causing turmoil, constantly  
Tricking the others they all don't mind because they know it's just a bit  
Of fun!  
  
Gandalf: the wise one, always knows what to do and is the oldest of the children, his  
  
best friend is Bilbo, the next-door neighbor who appears once in a while in the  
Story  
  
Bilbo: best friend to Gandalf, lives next door. He is pretty smart and can find a way to  
Any part of the hobbit hole.  
  
Legolas: generally silent, he doesn't know much English, so he speaks in Elvish; he basically hangs out with Aragorn. Aragorn has begun to learn Elvish from Arwen So he tries. Aragorn: Legolas is his main companion, slowly learning Elvish from Arwen; who  
Knows both languages, Arwen is his other best friend Arwen: Translates Legolas to the other hobbits, and also teaches him English with  
Aragorn. Arwen sort of fancies Aragorn but Aragorn has no clue. Galadriel: she is a sweet girl, bad temper that's all I am gonna say.  
  
This is almost like the Rugrats only BETTER MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Anyhow, this is only a TRIAL! So if you like this idea please send me a review because, I apologize but I have gotten discouraging reviews so now I will not waste my time by writing things people do not enjoy.  
  
Please if you like the Concept, REVIEW and I will continue this idea, Thanks for your time  
  
Sams-buddy 


	2. Forts, Fights, and Frolic

EPISODE ONE: "Forts, Fights, and Frolic" Part one  
  
Linny walks into the large bedroom of the LOTR children. She sighs and slowly walks in the room "Nap time is-"all the children leap out of beds "YAY!!!! YAY YA!" Linny sighs "over?"  
  
"5" Merry and pippin chorus "4" Legolas sticks up four fingers and Arwen says four. "3!" grins Aragorn "2!" Gandalf laughed "1!" Said Frodo and Sam in Chorus "LETS GOOO!" all the children run around "YAY!"  
  
Sam and Frodo run around and begin to play with blocks as Merry and pippin play run around on the couch like we're not supposed to. Frodo builds a large castle with Sam. "Oooo" he giggles. Merry jumps at Pippin and they fall of the couch and on Frodo's castle. "Oops.sorry Frodo" Merry and Pippin say in innocence. Frodo begins to cry and Sam looks at him sadly "It's ok Mr. Frodo..we will build an even bigger and better one now!" he grins a childish smile and Frodo smiles slightly "C-can we call it Frodo Fort?" Sam laughs "Yes of course Mr. Frodo! That's a good name!" he nods. "YAY!" Frodo smiles and picks up the blocks again. Merry and Pippin look at the blocks "could we help?" Pippin says as Merry nods in agreement. "Ok!" Frodo laughs as they begin to build "Frodo fort"  
  
Aragorn was playing sword fight with Legolas. They were using paper towel tubes taped together. "HAHA I WIN!" Aragorn grins triumphantly as Legolas falls over and sticks his tongue out. Legolas then stands up again; "hey you're apposed to be dead!" he looks at him. Legolas laughs "I..un- undead!" as Arwen laughs. "Can I play?" Aragorn giggles "You can be a princess, we will save you!" he looks at Legolas. "I will save you Arwen!" Arwen blushes. "Ok!" she climbs up on the couch "Help me!" she giggled. "I will save you lovely princess Arwen!" Aragorn runs to the Couch but Legolas intercepts him "No you d-d-d" Arwen whispers "don't" and Legolas repeats himself "No you d-don't!" he giggles. "Oh Sir Aragorn please fight him away!" she grinned "I am so scawed!" Aragorn ignores Arwen. "I will save the princess, and fight you!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Gandalf sits with Galadriel and Bilbo. "So....if you go in that hole in the garden..you'll get all the way to the basement of the green dragon?" Galadriel asked Bilbo. "Of course! You should come with me in the tunnel sometime! It's a cool place to hang out!" Gandalf laughed "Ok..how about now?" Galadriel looked at Gandalf "but Linny will know we left!" "Good point..." Gandalf sighed. Bilbo grinned "What if we only went for a minute.just so I could show you where it is!" Gandalf thought a second "Well.that couldn't hurt right?"  
  
"Sam, could you pass me the red one?" Frodo asked as Sam passed him a red block. Merry looked at it "I know what it needs!" he reached on the table "Pip I can't reach it!" he points to something on the table, being so close to each other he knows what it's for as well. "Oooooo.good idea Merry, give me a boost I'll get one!" Merry put Pippin on his shoulders and Pippin pulls a tissue from the box and climbs down. "Got it!" Sam looks confused "What do ya think they are doin' Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked Frodo in confusion. "I dunno Sam.." Pippin walked over to Linny. "LIIIIIIINNNNNYYYYY!" Linny blinked "yes Pip?" "May I have a magic marker? A red one pease!" he grinned. "Ok Pip..just don't eat it like last time.." Merry started laughing hysterically "His tongue was blue for weeks!" Pippin looked at Merry "NU-UH! ..it was purple.." After he finished coloring the tissue he put it on a stick. "A flag!" "Ooooo" Sam, Frodo and Merry said together even though Merry already knew what it was.  
  
Aragorn ran over to Legolas and began fighting "Bwaha! You will never win Legolas the mighty!" "Will too-o!" he says as he fought. Arwen watched Aragorn happily as she kicked her feet on the edge of the couch happily "My hero!"  
  
Gandalf walked over to the back door "Should we really?" "Why not!" Bilbo said. Galadriel simply watched "Maybe.we should ask first?" Bilbo sighed "but then she'd know about the secret way!" "Plus she'd be mad if she thought we'd really go to the green dragon!" "Yea." Bilbo grinned "What if she didn't find out?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
OOO the suspense, heh well I hope you liked the first episode! Review if you liked it!  
  
Next episode~ Coming around Jan. 20-25 maybe?  
  
Stay reading because there is more to come! 


	3. Forts, Fights and Frolic Part two

Episode Two: Forts, Fights, and Frolic Part 2  
  
((With request this episode will have more of my Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen epic))  
  
*NEW* Let me know how you like the story! If you want to appear as a child in the story! Send me a review of your name and personality and look forward to see yourself added in!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Last time: Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pip were building "Fort Frodo" Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen were playing pretend to save Princess Arwen Bilbo, Gandalf, and Galadriel were going to the tunnel hidden in the garden  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Arwen looks off the couch at Aragorn dreamily "Oh Aragorn pwease help me!" Aragorn flashes Arwen a smile "Don't worry! You're in good hands!" ((Let me introduce the first idea of my new thing at the top)) Linny walks over to Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen "Hey guys!" she smiled "This is Nevweneh" a small Elvish girl with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes walked out from behind Linny. She had a soft smile and soft pale skin. Legolas smiled as her blue eyes rested on him "Hewwo" he said softly. Nevweneh smiled lightly "Hewwo" she approached him carefully. "Wanna p-play with us?" Legolas asked Nevweneh eagerly. Nevweneh broke out into giggles "Sure! What'cha playin'?"  
  
Aragorn walked over "Arwen is the princess I am trying to save!" he said proudly. "But Legolas won't let me so we fight!" she giggled "Ok! Can I be a warrior with Legolas?" she asked "Grrr! See I can be fierce!" Legolas smiled. "Yes! Be on my side pwease!?" Nevweneh grinned "Let's have a secret code!" she looked at Aragorn "how bout you talk in English, we talk in Elvish!" she giggled. Aragorn grinned "Works for me! Let's go get you a sword!" Aragorn runs off.  
  
Pip puts the flag a top the Fort "Yay!" he grinned Frodo smiled "Goodie! Thanks for helping me!" Sam smiles "Welcome Mr. Frodo!" Merry nodded "it was fun Frodo!" Frodo looked around "wanna play now?" "YEAH!" they all said in chorus. Frodo laughs "Can I be a king!?" they all laugh. "Ok it was your idea!" Says Sam and everyone else nods in agreement. Pip grins "I wanna be a Dragon! RAWR!" he laughs. Merry giggles "Oh! Oh! I wanna be a warrior!!!" "What about you Sam?" Frodo asked. "Erm.I wanna be..a wizard! Like Gandalf!" he chuckled in embarrassment "WOW!" Frodo giggled "I wish I thought of that!" Sam smiled "Thank you Mr. Frodo" And the children began to play. "Zap! Ha-ha got you dragon!" Sam held out a stick and poked Pip. "SCREEEECH" Pip says in a high pitched voice as everyone else laughed. "Slay the dragon!" Says king Frodo. "WHEEE!" all the hobbits laughed "This is fun!" they all agreed and returned to "slaying" the dragon  
  
Gandalf grins "I have an idea!" he runs over to Linny. "Could we pwease play in the garden?" he asked hopefully "Only if you stay out there for only a few minutes ok? I don't want you getting hurt while I'm not out there." Gandalf grinned "Yay! Let's go!" The three all ran outside Bilbo in the lead. "Where is it?" Galadriel asked Bilbo. "Only an ickle bit further!" Bilbo walked over to a place where carrots were planted and he pulled up a carrot. A round metal hatch opened up. "Doesn't it look well hidden?" he grins "Yeah!" Gandalf Exclaims "Ok let's hurry!" he said as he slid in with the two following him close behind.  
  
Aragorn comes back shortly after he left "Got one!" He grins. Nevweneh smiled "Yay, thank you.." She looks at Legolas and blushes, He does the same. "Ok here we go!" she begins talking to Legolas in Elvish and they laugh. "HI-YA!" Nevweneh clashes swords with Aragorn and Legolas grins. Arwen "Aragorn! Go on without me! I don't want to see you hurt by such strong guardians!" she whined fakely. Aragorn smiled "I will not go on without you!" he blushed a bit. Legolas looked at Nevweneh and smiled, she smiled back. "Aw..you love the princess? Come and claim her!" she giggled.  
  
Sam, Frodo. Merry, and Pip were still playing dragon when finally the dragon was slayed "I will kill you!" Sam poked Pip with his stick again "ARF oh heh I mean AARRG!!" he falls on the block tower and pretends to be dead. The hobbits laughed "That was great!" Merry grinned "Yea great Idea Frodo!" laughed Pip. "Thanks!" he giggled. And that ends the story of "Fort Frodo"  
  
Bilbo leads the two through the tunnel "Wow cool!" Gandalf laughs. Galadriel giggles "maybe we should go back now?" Bilbo looks at her "naw you should come see the door at the end of the tunnel! He laughed. As Bilbo approached the door the gasped, the door was green and it looked old, but there was a gold plated dragon on it the glowed like new. "Wow that's cool!" Galadriel gasped. "Yeah" replied Gandalf in Awe. Bilbo grinned "Told ya you'd like it!" Gandalf nodded "Thanks! But we better go back now!" so the three walked back inside.  
  
Arwen sighed "Aragorn! My hero" Aragorn smiled and fought the two elves. Legolas laughed "AHH! It's too much!" he giggled and Nevweneh jumped in "Let us flee!" they took hands and ran off together giggling the whole way. Aragorn laughed triumphantly and walked over to the couch jump M'lady Arwen! I will catch you!" she giggled and jumped down from the couch and Aragorn caught her and they walked off together too.  
  
THE END  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!  
  
Special thanks to my friend Nevweneh (A.K.A Rachel13 writer of Merry Springer and other stories) for testing out my new Idea! You can try it out too!  
  
NEXT EPISODE: BAND BABIES (hehehe) Coming Soon: Jan. 25-30? 


	4. Baby Band

EPISODE THREEEEEEE-E: Baby Band  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Linny walks into the large bedroom and sighs softly. "Nap time is-----"  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" all the children leap out of their beds.  
  
"5!" Aragorn grins as Merry and Pippin jump around at each other. "4!" Arwen grins and Legolas shows four fingers. "3" Bilbo and Gandalf yell. "2" said Galadriel happily "1!" Frodo and Sam say together. "GOOOO!"  
  
"So, Mr. Frodo, what do you wanna do today?" Sam asked "I dunno, Sam.I dunno" Frodo giggled. "MEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!" Pip screeched stomping around the house looking for Merry under pillows and the pictures on the refrigerator. "PPPIIIIPPPPPPIIIINN" Merry looks for Pippin under blankets and a sandwich. "MERRY!" "PIPPIN!" "PIPPIN!" "MERRY!" they blinked. "Mr. Frodo.I wonder if they knew they were next to each other the whole time." "Probly not Samwise" they both began laughing. Aragorn and Legolas enter the scene. Legolas wave "Hewwo guys" Aragorn grins "Hi..people.thing.FWEINDS" his eyes get all big-like.yea.  
  
Arwen and Galadriel walk in the room. "Hey guys!" Galadriel grins. "Hewwo" says Arwen. Frodo grins "Hey guys! Do you have any good idea of a game?" Galadriel laughs "nope! My mind is a blur" she giggles. Arwen grins "What if....what if...we started a band!" her face lit up. Sam grins "YEAH! That sounds fun!  
  
"Can I be a lead singer?" Aragorn grinned "Me too ME too!" Legolas grinned. "Sam and I want to be guitarists!" "CAN PIP AND I PLAY DRUM-A-LUMS!?" they all laughed. "Galadriel grinned "I wanna be a keyboarder!" Arwen giggled "I wanna play keyboard too!" Gandalf and Bilbo thought about what they wanted to play. Gandalf smiled "ooh, I wanna be a DJ!" he laughed. "Oooo! Oooo! ME TOO!!!"  
  
So it was decided. Aragorn and Legolas would be lead singers. Sam and Frodo would be guitarists, Merry and Pip on drums, Arwen and Galadriel on keyboards, and Gandalf and Bilbo would be DJ's.  
  
~! ~ Somehow they magically have instruments and know how to play them hehe ~! ~  
  
"One.two..one.two.three!" Pippin says, everyone begins to play they're music as Legolas and Aragorn start their song. When they reach the chorus, everyone sings as they are all background singers.  
  
"This is great!" Sam laughs. "We should go play outside for all to hear!" Aragorn laughed "Yes...we are gwood!" Legolas grinned. "YAY!"  
  
The band walked outside happily and they looked around  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" says Frodo happily. "Come one and..everyone else!" Hobbits and elves and humans gathered (children of course) "Oooo" the children grin and begin whispering at once things like "aw, he's so cute!" or "That kid looks cool!" of even "I hope I can be just like her/him!"  
  
So the children began to play the band and it was great!  
  
The children screamed in approval "WOOOO!!!" the children cheered  
  
"I think this is going well!" said Sam happily "Yea I agree!" said Aragorn with a grin "We're a hit!" says Pippin and Merry together.  
  
The little hobbits in the crowd were amazed they all loved the children and their singing, it lasted a long time. Soon everyone had left when the show was over  
  
"That was fun!" grinned Arwen "Very!" agreed Galadriel.  
  
So the children played and played for days and everyone continued to enjoy. The children thought it would be cool if they had some people meet them and get signatures and such.  
  
~~~~~At the "meet the Lord of the Rattles" thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam and Frodo walk around the garden fence as Linny stands by the door as a bouncer. Little hobbits walk over to Sam and Frodo and blush "Sam I think your so cute!" "Frodo is such a sweetie" "Can I have you guy's autograph?" "You're my idol!" this was what was heard where Frodo and Sam were.  
  
"Legolas is such a sweetie!" "I know his smile is gorgeous!" "And imagine that he doesn't even know all English words yet!" "AWWWW" "Aragorn is so tuff!" "Such a great voice!" "No kidding!" This was said around Legolas and Aragorn with the extra bit of excited and embarrassed giggles.  
  
Arwen and Galadriel got along the lines the same things but mostly boys were complimenting them. Although there was some girls saying that they were ones idol and such.  
  
When the autograph came they simply wrote scribbles since none of them could write anyhow.  
  
Soon though the band thing was getting old and they no longer wanted to do it.  
  
"I want to play another game but we never have time."said Gandalf boredly "I know my too..." said Arwen. "Maybe we should end the band.until we're older.." said Frodo. "Yes! That's a good idea!" grinned Sam. "This way we don't have to leave the band forever!" Aragorn and Legolas agreed "Yes.that sounds good!"  
  
And so it was agreed, that all of the luxury and stardom of being a band would end just as so.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Sorry for the wait! I was having writers block for a while!  
  
I apologize also because there were no extras; do not fear there will be one or two in the next episode!  
  
I know this isn't the best but I tried lol 


	5. Arwen's Surprise Party

Lord of the Rattles #4: Arwen's Surprise Birthday Party  
  
Linny walks into the room quietly "sshhh..just so ya know Aragorn planned a surprise party for Arwen, most of it was his idea.with a little help from me o' course!"  
  
Aragorn walks in and looks right at you. "I HOPE you can keep a secret!!!" He grinned.  
  
Linny grinned "Enjoy the party!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Linny walks into the room and smiled "Nap time is up!" she blinked "Hey I actually finished a sen-"  
  
"Ya ya.your just over doing it now!" Laughed Legolas  
  
"Ya you took too long!" Said Aragorn  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Arwen.  
  
"5!" giggled Merry and Pippin "4!" Legolas winked "3!" chuckled Galadriel "2" said Sam and Frodo happily "1!" Giggled Arwen and Aragorn together.  
  
"WHOO HOOOO!!!" all the children shouted in a high pitched giggle as the all laughed.  
  
Arwen looked around, she was expecting some Birthday Greetings but did not think she deserved them and the children MUST tell her Happy Birthday so she simply ignored it.  
  
Aragorn hung out with Arwen to keep her busy though not everyone hung out with her or it could have been suspicious since normally they are in their own little groups  
  
Gandalf was in the yard with Linny, he was setting up fireworks, his favorite thing to do since he was even younger than now. (And he still loved it when he was like 500 years old hmm.)  
  
Linny smiled as she set up a tent and a table for food later on. "Be careful with the fireworks Gandalf." She whispered "Don't burn yourself or light one.we don't want to catch Arwen's attention yet." She looked away from him. "I know" smiled Gandalf sweetly "I wouldn't wanna ruin all the work you and Aragorn put into this" Linny chuckled as a small smile played on her face.  
  
Meanwhile inside...  
  
"So Aragorn.what'cha wanna do?" Arwen questioned "hmm.I dunno...wanna play pretend?" Aragorn questioned. "Hmm pretend we are what?" Aragorn pondered this a moment "We could...be cowboys and Cowgirl!" he said as Legolas walked over "I wanna be cowboy!" he giggled and made his finder into a gun "KABLAM!" he said as they all were filled with laughter.  
  
In the yard Linny smiled "Alright it's all ready all we have to do is invite some of Arwen's Elven friends." She grinned "I am sure she'd like to have some of them along to her Birthday" she said quietly "Gandalf please go inside where it is safer while I am gone you are in charge please do not let anyone outside and make sure they follow the rules." Gandalf nodded promptly and marched inside after hiding his fireworks away for later.  
  
Linny walked for a long while until she made it to Rinvendell. She walked inside happily as a few elves greeted her kindly. She approached a small house where a little elf and her family lived, as she knocked on the door she looked at the scenery around her.  
  
A beautiful elf answered the door; she was tall and had long blonde hair. She smiled when she saw Linny was at the Door. "Linny how kind of you to walk all this way to keep my daughter safe. One moment please if you will and I will get her, she is ready to go now anyhow." She walked to the stairway and called up "Tsaniel are you ready to leave to go to Arwen's party?" she called up. "Yes mama" Tsaniel called down.  
  
Soon after a small elf jumped down the stairs with a cute smile. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and they had shining emerald flecks in some areas. Her eyes shone with glee and curiosity. She blushed in embarrassment "Hello Miss Linny" she said softly with a little curtsy. "I thank you Kindly for the invitation to Arwen's surprise party." She smiled softly once more.  
  
Linny smiled widely "It was no problem at all!" she laughed "I am sure Arwen will be happy to see you. Tsaniel twirled, her blonde hair floating behind her, brown highlights shone from the under half of her hair. "Whee!" she giggled and her mother smiled "Go get Arwen's gift dear..." she said to Tsaniel and she ran off gleefully to grab it off the table. She came back soon after  
  
"I know you are in a hurry so I will let you be off now." Tsaniel's mother smiled. "I will come by to take her home later." With that she knelt down beside Tsaniel "You be good at Arwen's party and have fun..." she ruffled Tsaniel's hair slightly and chuckled "I will come to get you later." she gave Tsaniel a hug and Linny and Tsaniel walked off "Bye mama!" Tsaniel smiled softly and waved as she skipped off with Linny present in her hands.  
  
Linny then walked to another house in Rivendell that was slightly bigger and knocked on the door.  
  
Once more an older elf came to the door. She had vivid green eyes and black hair. She smiled softly and greeted Linny and Tsaniel in turn. "One minute if you please?" she smiled softly and walked into another room, when she returned her daughter, Danielle.  
  
This elf looked much different from Tsaniel; she had brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a cute shirt but did not like dresses. So instead she wore white pants. On her feet were black boots. She smiled softly "Hi there!" she said with a grin with a small wave. Thanks for the invitation to Arwen's party!" Danielle's mother smiled softly "So I will be by a bit later to take her back home correct?"  
  
Linny smiled "that's right; you're welcome to come by earlier to see the festivities o'course!" Linny said happily.  
  
"I thank you for your kindness" she handed Danielle a present to take to Arwen. "I will be around to get you later ok?" Danielle nodded promptly "Okie Mom" she gave Danielle a hug and waved goodbye.  
  
Linny, Tsaniel, and Danielle then started their way back.  
  
Back at the home..  
  
Gandalf walked around inside "be careful!" he said to Merry and Pippin who were running around the kitchen table playing tag. Gandalf then walked over and watched Frodo, Sam, and Galadriel. They were playing house together, he laughed as Frodo walked around pretending to be a doggie.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas were playing Cowboys and cowgirl; they were riding around on horses made from wrapping paper tubes as Arwen rode side saddle happily. "WOAH!" said Aragorn "galloping" away from Legolas who was shooting his fingers at Aragorn making gun noises.  
  
Linny came back with the two Elves and told them to hide; Linny went inside to distract Arwen. "Ok everyone time to play outside!" she grinned and walked to Arwen "Arwen since it's your birthday would you like to help make a smoothie for you?" she questioned. Arwen grinned "Yay smoothie for me!" she giggled and Linny picked her up bringing her into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile everyone crept outside and hid in various spots around the set- up, the talked quietly for a while but then stopped when they saw fit. They didn't want to ruin the surprise after keeping it a secret for so long.  
  
Linny finished making the smoothie with the fruit Arwen chose out, Arwen slurped it with a smile. When she had finished it Linny smiled as well, "Do you want to join your friends outside now?" Arwen Nodded "Yes, please" Linny took her cup and put it in the sink.  
  
Together Linny and Arwen walked outside, Arwen's eyes widened when she saw the scenery and she grinned widely when everyone leaped out and said "SURPRISE" really loud.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Arwen and gave her a party hat; he took her hand and led her over to a nearby tent. "You guys did all this?" she said happily. Aragorn smiled softly and Sam put in "Well we helped but it was mostly Aragorn's idea, Linny helped too!"  
  
Tsaniel and Danielle stepped out "Arwen!" they said together and Arwen grinned "Tsaniel.Danielle!" she ran over "I can't believe you guys came!" she jumped up and down. "Of course!" laughed Tsaniel.  
  
Linny laughed "Ok who wants to play games?" they all cheered "ME ME!!!!" so they all started by playing piñata. Arwen was spun around and attempted to hit it, after a few times it cracked but no candy could slip out, so Merry and Pippin did it together, WHAM!" it cracked open and they whipped off their blindfolds to collect assorted candy.  
  
After that they played a few other games and it soon came time for presents.  
  
Arwen sat at a table full of presents. Aragorn sat next to her and the other children were scattered around the table eyeing Arwen Eagerly.  
  
"Open Mine" said Legolas softly handing her a small box. She opened it up and opened the box, inside was an elven brooch mad from construction paper, on the back was a safety pin so she can wear it. Arwen grinned "Thanks!!" she pinned it to herself. Legolas grinned softly "Now you can have one like me!" he showed off his paper brooch.  
  
Next Arwen opened a present from Tsaniel, inside was a music box, there was an elf on top that had flowers scattered around her, she had a soft smile as she had her fingers locked together, when she wound it up it played the "Lord of the rings main theme song"  
  
Arwen smiled softly "Wow.it's so pretty.." she said wistfully and carefully set it aside. "I knew you'd love it!" said Tsaniel brightly.  
  
Next, Arwen opened a present from Danielle inside was a pair of brown boots almost like hers, Danielle grinned. "Neat!" laughed Arwen. "And so much like you!" she put them on "mmm cozy!" she giggled and Danielle grinned "Yay we are twins!"  
  
Galadriel hands her a present next, inside was a little Elf doll, it looked almost like Arwen and had a little bow and arrow set. Arwen grinned and set the doll in her lap and thanked Galadriel happily.  
  
Next she opened Merry and Pippin gift "Oh no..." she giggled as she opened it "I am afraid to see what Merry and Pip have come up with this year!" Merry grinned sheepishly and Pip nodded. Inside was a mushroom gift basket, around a lot of edible mushrooms there was a giant mushroom doll with a funny face. Arwen chuckled "So predictable for you guys!" Merry and Pippin giggled "May I have a mushroom?" Pippin asked with a hasty grin as Arwen chuckled handing him a mushroom.  
  
Frodo gave her a headband that was golden; it weaved around with silver strands as well. Frodo smiled "I thought it was pwetty!" he giggled as Arwen put it on her head. Although it was only plastic it still looked real. She thanked Frodo kindly and opened Sam's present.  
  
Sam had given her a cute little light lavender dress. It had a cute belt that wrapped around. She smiled softly "Samwise!" she giggled "it's so pwetty!" Sam blushed a bit "Linny helped my pick it out" he giggled "I don't wear dresses so I needed to get you something so Linny helped me!" Arwen smiled "Ah oh well its still nice!" she thanked him and sat back to looked at all her presents. "Thank you all!"  
  
Gandalf looked at her "Oh, mine and Bilbo's presents are coming later!" he grinned. Arwen nodded "Fair enough!"  
  
Aragorn smiled and said softly "There is still mine.." Arwen looked at him smiling softly, for in Aragorn's hand was a velvet box and inside was a ring that had a red rose shaped jewel in the middle, Aragorn smiled a bit and Arwen blushed and took it out putting it on. She hugged Aragorn and smiled her eyes glimmered a bit.  
  
There was silence and they all had smiles on their face. After a little while Linny came out with Cake, Arwen blew out the candles and served cake to everyone.  
  
When it grew dark Bilbo and Gandalf snuck away, soon a firework shot into the sky that spelled out Happy Birthday Arwen. Arwen chuckled as other beautiful formations of fireworks shot into the sky. At the end a firework that looked like Arwen shot into the air with a beautiful array of colors shot behind it.  
  
Aragorn took Arwen's hand with a smile; she smiled as well and thanked Gandalf and Bilbo after.  
  
"This is the greatest birthday ever!" she said to everyone "Thanks!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
AWW :D I hope you enjoyed! This episode came so easy to me I have good news:  
  
NEXT EPISODE: VALENTINE"S DAY SPECIAL!!!!!  
  
Stay tuned for that later on in the week! Just in time hehe special thanks to Tsaniel and Danielle for making this possible and also for reviewing and enjoying my story, I hope you enjoy reading about yourself!  
  
One thing though, I must tell people I will not have the characters fall In love with you because too many people want Legolas to like them, but it doesn't stop you from liking him in the story! Yes go right ahead!  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed please review! 


End file.
